


Delayed Gratification

by trashrings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, Chastity, Chastity Cage, Denial, Dubious Consent, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Questionable Consent, Rough blow job, dubcon, face fucking, fuck buddies, male chastity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashrings/pseuds/trashrings
Summary: Noah and Liam have been fuck buddies dabbling in light kinks for some time. Noah decides it's time to take it to the next stage.





	Delayed Gratification

It started out so...simply. Innocent, even. Casual. Somewhere between friends and something more. Liam and Noah hadn't ever quite hit that "friends" stage, nor had they shifted into a proper relationship. Two acquaintances who quickly discovered they shared certain passions. Even when they tried to just hang out together, it usually ended with Liam handcuffed to the bed. But it rarely got further than a bit of rope and a little light spanking.

When it had all started, Liam played it safe. He was the one to set the boundaries. It was his first time actually playing around with it all, and it wasn't as if he'd known Noah too well at the time. He'd begun to wonder if he should suggest they go further, but any time the topic came up, he lost his nerve. Noah would suggest things to made him nervous. Things well beyond light spankings. Making things more strict, firmer rules and roles. But Liam worried something would be lost if they moved away from their casual fling. 

Such talk had dropped off and Liam had somewhat forgotten about it all. And their flings continued.

One night, they were making yet another attempt to watch a movie. But Liam really never could keep his hands to himself. They hadn't even introduced all of the characters before Liam was unfastening Noah's jeans. His fingers slipped inside, teasing the other through his boxers. 

He sat there, his head on Noah's shoulder, just listening to his breath hitch as he tried to play it cool. He always tried so hard to act like it didn't matter much. Even as Liam turned his hand, a thumb stroking firmly over the hardening shaft. He tired to tell himself he'd be the tease this time. Draw it out until Noah begged for more. But a commanding hand settled on the back of his neck, drawing him downard. 

Or so he thought. 

Instead, the hand held him in place. Noah's other hand took him by the wrist, pulling his hand away. 

"Is...something wrong?" Liam asked, a bit perplexed.

"Not at all," Noah said, a sly smile playing over his lips. "Wait right here." 

Frowning, Liam sat back. He didn't know whether to be excited or worried. But something inside him whispered that this was it. The beginning of the end. This whole thing had dragged on so long, it was bound to come to an end in one way or another.

He sat, only half paying attention to the movie as something exploded on screen and sent everything into chaos. 

Noah was gone long enough that Liam had somewhat started piecing the plot together again by the time he returned. He had something in his hands that Liam couldn't quite make out in the dim room. 

"I want to try something a little.....different," Noah said as he stood between Liam and the TV.

"...what is it?" Liam's heart surged into his throat. 

"You'll like it. I promise." Then before Liam could protest he added, "Lie back and close your eyes." 

Liam couldn't make out his face, but that commanding but reassuring tone always sent a pleasant little shiver up his spine. After a few moments of hesitation, he did as he was told. 

"Hands behind your head," Noah added, and Liam complied.

Slowly, Noah peeled off Liam's jeans. Hands ran over bare thighs, before peeling off his underwear. Liam helped as best as he could, shifting his weight to make it easier. All the while his mind spinning between the best and worst possibilities. Questioning whether or not he trusted Noah this much. At the start, perhaps not. But over the last six months, Noah had never once overstepped, even when Liam quietly wanted him to. But there was still a chance...

Warm fingers grasped his half erect cock. Followed immediately by the touch of cold metal. His eyes flew open as he gasped. 

"Shh...." Noah said. "Keep your eyes closed....this is going to be a little...snug for a moment."

As Noah spoke, Liam could feel it was a ring of some sort. They'd played with those before, but usually rubber or silicon, never metal. So he knew what to expect about it getting tight. Especially as Noah grasped his balls, in order to navigate them through the ring. Liam couldn't help the sound he made, somewhere between yelp and moan. He knew he shouldn't find pleasure in it, as the ring momentarily compressed his balls. But some deep dark part of him wondered what it would feel like if it had just stayed in that spot...

Once the ring settled against his body, he thought the next thing would be Noah telling he could open his eyes. But that didn't happen. Instead, he felt the touch of metal again, but this didn't feel like a ring. At least...not a single ring. It was smaller than the first one, hugging him tight at multiple points. And despite being metal, it felt as if it were growing tighter some how. 

Then he both heard and felt a strange click, and his heart started racing. As if some part of him had figured it out and hadn't bothered to share the secret.

"There we go...." Noah said sounding quite pleased with himself. "You can open your eyes, now."

Liam sat up, both eager and a little afraid. In the light from the TV, he could see a cage of metal hugging his cock. Startled, he reached down to pull at it, but found it locked firmly in place. A slim barrel at the top of that initial ring holding the locking mechanism. 

"What..." he managed, a few too many questions trying to get out at once. 

"You'll need this to get it off," Noah said, holding up a small, slender key. "But you'll only get it if you're good enough." 

Cheeks flushing, Liam found himself moving to the floor to kneel in front of Noah. They'd played games like this before, but usually he'd had some sort of warning it was going to start. He was reaching for Noah's jeans again without being prompted. That was usually the nature of the game. Give a good enough blow job and get the prize. 

But a finger on his forehead stopped him from going any further. Noah clicked his tongue. "You have to do as I say. Now strip off the rest of your clothes and sit back on the couch." 

Liam hopped to it right away, peeling off his shirt and socks. He was aware of the weight of the cage with every movement. That alone aroused him more. But the harder he got, the more aware he was of the cage, turning him on even more. A feedback loop that was quickly heading toward painful. 

By the time he'd stripped his clothes off, Noah was already sitting down. And he held something in his lap. A mess of leather belts.

"Sit, and face that way," Noah said, pointing away from himself. "Hand behind your back."

Liam did as he was told. Perched on the edge of the couch, lightly clasping his hands at the small of his back. 

Noah fastened thick leather collar around his neck, and Liam felt his pulse start to race. Without a word, he moved Liam's arms, wrapping thick leather cuffs around them. Cuffs that were attached to the collar. As he tested them, finding his mobility incredibly limited, Liam let out a soft sound. 

"Good boy," Noah purred, using a hand on Liam's shoulder to get him to rest back against the couch.

Not another word was said as Noah settled back back to watch the move. Leaving Liam to sit there, bound and caged, biting his tongue. Was he allowed to speak? Was he supposed to be patient or needy? How was he supposed to earn the key? 

Just as he was getting restless, biting his tongue on words that might lose him points, Noah's hand started to move over his thigh. Slowly made its way over his caged cock. And just that slight touch through the bars of metal was almost too much. His head pushed back into the soft couch as he bit back a sound.

Sitting there, he hadn't realized just how much the pressure of the cage had grown. It didn't take much before he was panting, wanting to beg for more. But it was as if he couldn't quite get hard enough for it to feel like enough. Or maybe that the metal interrupted the sensation of the stroking fingers just enough to make it all fall just a little short. 

He'd thought the pressure had been bad before. But after just a minute or two of teasing strokes, it was nearly unbearable. And at the same time, it still wasn't enough.

Then just when he thought maybe, just maybe, it was enough, Noah pulled his hand away. Liam was left whimpering softly. He shifted, trying to use his thighs for a little more stimulation. Desperate for just a little more. But Noah's hand rested on his thigh, and he forced himself to sit still. 

They'd toyed with teasing, but never to this level. It felt like maybe they'd skipped a dozen or so steps along the way. Liam wanted to know how long he was expected to wait, but he held his tongue. Worried that asking would delay it even more. 

Twice more, Noah toyed with Liam's cock. Each time leaving him just a tiny bit closer. And each time it was harder to calm down. Never calming back to the same level. Always a little more frustrated than he'd been left before. 

Then finally, Noah hooked a finger into the ring of Liam's collar and tugged him face-first toward his lap. At last, a chance to earn the key. To get free of the cage that felt like it was biting into his cock with every beat of his pulse.

Liam shifted his position as best as he could with his arms so restricted. Noah gave him a slight nudge, letting him slip off the couch. Maneuvering Liam between his legs. 

As Noah pulled himself free of his jeans, Liam eagerly wrapped his lips around the head. It was a lot more difficult without his hands than he'd expected. But he knew what Noah liked. Once he found the right groove, he took more and more of the shaft into his mouth with each bob of his head. As he came up, he'd slow down, sucking hard as he dragged his tongue against the underside of the shaft. 

A few moments later, as his lips found the base of Noah's cock, the other man's fingers gripped his hair. Held him there. Pulling him closer still, forcing his cock just a little deeper into Liam's throat. 

But Noah held him there just a little longer than normal. Until his lungs started to demand a reprieve. 

Noah dragged his head back and he sucked in a fresh lungful of air, strings of saliva trailing from his lips to Noah's cock. But he'd barely managed a second breath when Noah pulled him back. This time, he took manual control, forcing each bob of Laim's head. 

He did his best to keep up, but the movements were too fast and erratic for Liam to do anything but surrender to it, relaxing his mouth and throat. Letting his tongue slide over Noah's skin as the other saw fit. Until he once again found that shaft pushed as deep as possible into his throat. 

Was he held there longer this time, or did he have less breath? It was hard to tell, but his lungs started burning before he was dragged back and allowed a few breaths before it started again. And again Noah held him there, this time until he started to squirm and try to pull back on his own. 

He felt his eyes burn slightly, his heart racing. Noah hadn't been this aggressive before. He wanted to cry for mercy, for a break. For something. To talk it through. But that throbbing ache trapped in metal demanded he see it through. Was it to get the key, or to feel what was on the other end of of that burn in his chest? 

This time, he barely got in a breath before Noah dragged him back down. And this time, he felt the shaft on his mouth twitch and spasm as hot cum shot down his throat. It surprised him, making him choke and cough against it. Some of the milky fluid seeping out over his chin. 

When he was finished, he dragged Liam's head back properly. Liam could feel saliva and cum dripping over his chin. And onto his chest. He licked his lips as he recovered his breath, panting and coughing. 

Noah left him kneeling there as he pulled his own pants up. Liam couldn't do much of anything, trembling and restrained as he was. He tugged fitfully at the bonds. But otherwise just focused on getting his breathing under control. 

Finally, Noah helped him back onto the couch, even wiping his chin for him. He waited eagerly for the key. He'd done well, surely he'd get his reward. But instead of a key, Noah only gave him more teasing stroke.

Three more times he was reduced to a whimpering mess, wanting to beg for release. 

When the move came to an end, Noah unfastened Liam's bonds and simply said, "That was fun. We should do this again next weekend." 

"But the..." Liam started, a sly smile from Noah halting his words.

"Maybe next time," Noah said with a wink.

Liam stared at him dumbfounded and Noah just kissed him on the cheek. 

"But I can't just..."

"Just what?" 

"Wear...THIS...that whole time!"

"You'll get used to it, don't worry." And with that Noah stood from the couch and headed for the shower. As was the usual conclusion to their evenings. "See you next weekend!" he called as the door closed. 

Liam started gathering his clothes, slowly. A week? But...it was so heavy. And distracting. He had to go to work. 

And yet, as he pushed the thing into his jeans and zipped up he felt a strange sort of thrill. 

Could he even make it a week? Or was it a ploy to get him back sooner, begging for it off? 

He glanced at the closed bathroom door as he pulled on his shirt. He'd be back in less than 48 hours. He could feel it.


End file.
